gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura
Azura was a city island on Sera, located in the middle of the Serano Ocean. It was divided into several areas; the underground area where submarines docked and left, a train station that carried passengers to and from various points on the island; a hotel that housed the scientists on the island; the Maelstrom generator and control center, and finally Pinnacle Tower. The island was meant to be a safe haven for the COG elite and best scientists. The island itself was suitable to mount a massive defensive effort, but Azura was also protected by the Onyx Guard theatre armies and the Maelstrom device. The final battle between humanity, the Locust and the Lambent was fought here. History Pendulum Wars When Imulsion was discovered as a fuel source in 79 B.E., a global conflict was created in an effort to retain political and economic power over regions that held Imulsion. The Coalition of Ordered Governments, being the supreme power in the war, had government officials fearing the war will cause a global holocaust. If the events were to come so, the great minds and leaders of Sera would be housed together and rebuild humanity. In the early years of the war, the COG issued the construction of a resort bunker on Azura Island in the middle of the Serano Ocean. The island was chosen for its capacity to support a massive defensive effort. The bunker was fitted to be an island resort hotel, giving total peace to the minds of Azura. And until 17 A.E. Azura remained confidential. Sometime after the Pendulum Wars began, the COG began to kidnap scientists for study in the possible cure for Imulsion, for the research they would conduct outside of Azura would cause a leak of the information regarding the Imulsion parasite. This led to public speculation as to where the scientists have gone, and several tabloids were correct on the fact that a secret island is holding these missing few. Some, however, were volunteers. Between the New Hope Research Facility and Azura, Niles Samson was a common visitor. This research would continue on until the end of the Lambent Pandemic in 17 A.E. For obvious reasons, the research was not met with results by the end of the Pendulum Wars as a Lambent threat was occurring in the Inner Hollows which forced the Locust Horde, inhabitants of the Hollow, out from underground and emerging on the surface. During the Mutiny at OZP-11, COG forces were alerted to the threat posed by rebelling UIR forces attempting to launch their own Hammer of Dawn satellite network. In response, the COG fired a Lightmass Missile from Azura to successfully put down the rebellion. Locust War After the Locust emerged six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars, Chairman Tomas Dalyell did not stop to evacuating key scientist and political leaders to Azura, now more for the safety rather than research. After the death of Dalyell, Richard Prescott took position as Chairmen and was given A2897, a disk which contained the layout, maps, and route to and of Azura Island. Prescott was an avid visitor, but spent most of his time on the mainland with the remaining Human race. He continued to evacuate key figures of Sera just as Dalyell and others did before him. Like before, he would use cover stories that expressed those kidnapped were actually killed or died. In fear of Azura being compromised by Locust or Human, Prescott had Adam Fenix build an Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System or a "Maelstrom Barrier." This device would create an artificial hurricane storm around Azura island to make it impassable for sea and air transport. Submersive transportation or strong-altitude vehicles were used as transport. Though Adam Fenix was successful, he was not informed about Azura or what purpose the Maelstrom device would be used for. When Adam Fenix let slip his involvement with the Locust Horde predating Emergence Day, Prescott had Adam's assistant, Nevil, and Adam himself relocated to Azura in 10 A.E. There, Adam recovered from the injuries sustained from the collapse of his mansion during the Battle of Ephyra. Then Prescott stayed on Azura for some time to monitor Adam. Upon learning of Adam's knowledge of the Locust Horde and Queen Myrrah before E-Day, Prescott then coerced Adam into working at Azura in an attempt to cure the Lambency. Lambent Pandemic While on Vectes during the Lambent Pandemic, communication between Adam and Prescott was constant. Adam informed Prescott on the Lambent spreading, but mentioned that he would need live samples. After Prescott left, Adam spent the remaining years of his life at Azura, experimenting with the Lambent samples. He then used his research to build a weapon on the roof of Azura known as the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Adam had failed at creating a biological cure for Lambency, so the last line of defense was to kill all Imulsion-colonized cells with an energy wave released by the countermeasure, input by the radiation needed to kill all Imulsion cells. Prescott and Adam worked together until 17 A.E. when Queen Myrrah and forces discovered Azura Island and passed through the Maelstrom. Queen Myrrah ordered her forces to kill all civilians until she discovered Adam Fenix, who she believed to be dead. After discovering the countermeasure he had made, she ordered him to modify it to kill all Lambent and Humans, without harming the Locust. She kept him prisoner while he sent Prescott away with a message to his son, Marcus, and a request for an offensive. Prescott fled with his Onyx Guards and a private Raven to CNV Sovereign to request such an offensive to take back Azura. Only then did Prescott hand Marcus the message from his father, and the encryption to A2897 was given right before Prescott died. After Marcus and his squad left the Endeavor Naval Shipyard and reached Azura, he finally reunited with his father, who he had long thought dead. Azura would become the location for the last battle of the Locust War and the end of the Lambent Pandemic. The Humans fought Locust forces and emerging Lambent until Adam activated the countermeasure device, which effectively destroyed all organisms heavily affected by Imulsion exposure. The end result was the near-instantaneous deaths of all Locust and Lambent. Adam Fenix died as well, due to his self-experimentation with Lambent cells.Gears of War 3 The island was subsequently abandoned. Swarm War While looking through Adam Fenix's data disk for information on the Hammer of Dawn, Damon Baird found a reference to Azura that he'd either missed before or overlooked. However, he didn't understand the significance of the reference to the island.Gears of War: Ascendance The reformed Delta Squad later traveled to the island, now long abandoned, to launch a Hammer of Dawn satellite at the Abandoned Research Facility on the island where the weapon was first developed and deployed. After fighting through Swarm forces, they succeeded in their mission and launched a COG Rocket with a functional satellite.Gears 5 Locations Pinnacle Tower Pinnacle Tower is the main, central, and tallest tower in Azura. Pinnacle Tower houses the most key figures of Azura and Sera including scientists with their research on Imulsion. Key leaders were also housed here as well. Accompaning the main lobby was followed by art galleries and escort service. Down the hall is the main atrium where the two main elevators resided. The first several stories were basic housing. Following the next seven floors were advanced rooms by key residents who required isolation, then the top penthouse floor where the main leaders rooms and lab were, including the room of Adam Fenix. The roof was used as a helicopter landing but since the ending years of the Locust War was the location of the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Submarine Port After the Maelstrom was deployed, the only entrance to Azura was through the caves under the island. The cavern to Azura was blocked by a reinforced steel door and guarded by torpedo turrets. The submarine, if given access, drives through a cavern to the Submarine Port which welcomed newcomers to Azura. The port is fitted as a luxiorus park in the cavern and was then linked to the train station leading into Central Azura. Rose Train Station Rose Train Station was the beginning of the passenger and cargo train that took new residents of Azura from the Submarine Port to the Cargo Holding, Central Azura and Pinnacle Tower. Azura Beach Azura Beach was the shoreline of Azura Island. Aside from holding the agriculture, the beach was used as a docking area for Locust and COG forces to land on the island. It was also had for a defensive standpoint infront of the island cliff. Maelstrom Facility On the edge of Azura's Beach Cliff, the COG and Adam Fenix built the Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System, or the 'Maelstrom Generator' to shield Azura from enemy forces or intruders. The facility was built by a main lobby being connected to the beach and hotels. Beyond the lobby are the three generators that power the device, followed by a large generator with six coolants in the main room which, when activated, beams into the atmosphere in Azura and creates an artificial hurricane. Aqua Solarium: Resort and Spa Based on Azura's beach, Aqua Solarium was the more social places on Azura. This included several hotel housing for the average citizens and families in Azura. The Solarium included the Hyrdro-Electric Dam which powered parts of Azura, art galleries featuring art from the National Museum of Ephyra, Spas and Therapy Treatments, Restaurants, Schools, and Theatres. Aqua Solarium has been built as the City of Azura and is known as 'City of Dreams.' The Solarium then connects to Acanthus Station and the hotel leading to Pinnacle Tower. Acanthus Train Station Acanthus Station was the third major train station that rode through Azura Island. Acanthus Station was linked by Aqua Solarium and the Hotel leading to Pinnacle Tower. Acanthus Hotel Acanthus Hotel was a major housing for citizens of Azura that was connected by Aqua Solarium and led to Pinnacle Tower. Abandoned Research Facility The Abandoned Research Facility, built underground in the wilds of Azura, was a top-secret research and development facility used to build and launch Hammer of Dawn satellites in the final years of the Pendulum Wars. After it had fulfilled its purpose, it was mothballed. Known Inhabitants Researchers *Doctor Jason Almsted — Unknown *Doctor Zoe Almsted — Unknown *Doctor Esther Bakos — Senior Biochemist *Doctor Julian Bissell — Pharmacologist *Doctor Nevil Estrom — Physicist *Professor Adam Fenix — Physicist / Pathologist *Doctor Toru Hoshi — Political Scientist *Doctor Rex Jerome — Senior Geneticist *Doctor Koenig — Unknown *Doctor Erica Marling — Molecular Biologist *Doctor Alex Mayfield — Agronomist *Doctor Gabrielle Ornar — Theoretical Physicist *Doctor Niles Samson — Geneticist Political and Military Members *Chairman Tomas Dalyell *Chairman Richard Prescott *General Bardry Salaman *Captain Paul Dury *Corporal Jeremiah Keegan *Corporal Lowe *Corporal Anton Morrisey *Corporal Rivera *Onyx Guard Other Inhabitants *Alan - Personal Assistant *William Alva - Test Subject Appearances *''The Slab'' *''Dirty Little Secrets'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:COG Category:Articles needing citations Category:COG military bases Category:Human Culture